The Witch In Black
by slysilverslytherin87
Summary: Draco sees Hermione in a very convincing disguise at a Ministry masquerade ball. It leads to some revelations of his old feelings for the beauty and makes him want to claim her before she becomes a trophy for someone else. And he seems determined to make most of the night. Dramione. {Juicy Lemons}


_**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and its characters completely belong to Warner Brothers and J. K. Rowling. I claim no rights to it whatsoever. No profit is being made from this story. **_

_**Warnings: Do not proceed if you are underage or do not like sexual content. Contains explicit and graphic smut and some swearing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The witch in black.<strong>_

Draco was in awe.

He had never expected the little miss prissy Granger to look so damn beautiful. True, she had been pretty in her years at Hogwarts and had looked too much like a fallen angel at the Yule Ball.

But Krum had bagged the prize then.

Then he had seen her at Slughorn's party: to which he had been brought, no, _dragged_ to by none other than that old slimy caretaker, Filch. She had looked like the very fantasy of his adolescent self.

But that pathetic I'm-better-than-everyone McLaggen had snagged her that night.

And then there was _Weasley_. They had dated for a while, two weeks to be exact, and had soon realized that they were better off as friends. So, Weasley was out of the picture.

_And Hermione Granger was single. Too sexy to be single, actually._

But there she was. And Draco could feel the room getting warmer by the second.

She was wearing black. A black satin dress that came up to her ankles with a low cut neckline that showed just the perfect amount of cleavage. Her brown curls were down her back, hiding her bare back from hungry eyes. She had worn green gloves and a green masquerade mask.

What in the name of Merlin was she doing wearing green?

_Sweet Salazar, she looked so Slytherin._

Draco almost came undone in his pants. But, he wasn't the only one who had noticed the beauty. True, she was almost unrecognizable in the green and the mask, but to the hungry eyes she was a trophy to take home.

With the attention she was recieving, Draco wanted to reprimand the witch for coming to the party at all. He knew her too well and also knew that masquerade balls were not her piece of cake. But, Harry the pain in the backside who doesn't die Potter had to force her to attend it. And the witch had thought that making someone else suffer with her was noble and had forced him to come along. She had threatened him with his ministry job and Merlin, _she had looked so hot._

Draco hated balls; especially the ones arranged in the honour of their lone saviour.

But, he had to look to the bright side. She was here and she was going to go home with him. He would make it sure of.

Of course, he knew that she was flirting with Finnigan. He also knew that Nott had his eyes on her. Even the younger ones, were not able to keep their eyes of her. Even she knew that, and she had just shrugged them off, knowing none of them were good for her.

He wished she would just get out the room, run away, do anything that might get her off his mind for a while. She was clearly used to the attention and had always greeted everyone with a smile. She never judged anyone, not even the most wicked sinners and had forgiven him long back.

That had made his heart swell, probably because he secretly hoped that his secret crush might give him a chance to prove his worth to her.

But he would claim her tonight and he would make sure that she succumbed to his charms. Even if it was only for a night.

He watched as she slowly made her way towards the bar, winking sideways at Dean Thomas who whistled at her.

With confident steps, he reached the bar just as she did.

She smiled at him. 'Hello, Draco.'

The sound of his name rolling off her tongue had him in high spirits and he hadn't even had even a sip of Firewhiskey.

She edged closer to him; he could smell her vanilla scent. She gently touched his black suit and ran her fingers over his silk green tie.

'You are looking lovely tonight, Hermione.' He said, his voice huskier than he meant it to be.

He saw the colour rising to cheeks as she ordered two glasses of Firewhiskey. She handed one to him and said, 'You look handsome, Draco. Did anyone tell you that?'

'They might have, but I was too busy ogling at a beauty.' He replied with a wink. 'Anyone caught your eye?'

Smirking at him, she replied, 'I am already pinning on someone.'

Taking a gulp of her whiskey, she said gesturing to their outfits, 'If anyone paid close attention to us, it might just appear that we have dressed together.'

Draco shivered at the innuendo that coated her words. The witch sure knew how to flirt. Unconsciously, he stole a glance of her full pink lips.

Before he registered what was happening, Hermione pulled him down for a kiss. Recovering quickly, he slid his arms around her back and pulled her closer to him, making her feel his hardness. She moaned in the kiss, and Draco plunged his tongue in her mouth and stroked her tongue with his. Draco dominated the kiss as she was pushed so that she was trapped between a wall and Draco. He bit her lip, eliciting a low moan from her, which was lost in the noise of the chatter of the people present there.

Draco broke the kiss and rested his forehead on top of hers. They both were breathing heavily, but the crowd was oblivious to the passion that had just been exchanged between the two.

Her lips were red and swollen, he noticed dumbly.

Hermione gently cupped his cheek and looked straight in his eyes. There was no regret in her brown irises as she whispered, 'Claim me, Draco.'

Giving her a smirk, he replied, 'Let's take this home, shall we?'

And he Apparated them to his house; their drinks forgotten on the bar.

* * *

><p>They wasted no time upon reaching his house. They stumbled across the living room. Draco pushed Hermione towards the sofa and loosened his tie. Hermione pulled his tie, and fell on the sofa with Draco on her.<p>

Draco attacked her lips hungrily as his hands felt her curves. She moaned in the kiss as he pinched her nipple. Draco broke the kiss and moved downwards, his hot breath on her neck. He skimmed his lips down her throat and licked the juncture of her neck.

Hermione sucked in a breath. His ministrations were making her so desperate. And she was quite certain that Draco felt the same need, judging from certain hardness that was grazing her thighs.

Mercilessly, Draco continued to ravish her throat, biting and sucking at her soft skin. He was marking her as his.

_He was claiming her._

Letting out a loud moan, Hermione fisted her hands in his hair and pulled him up to smash her lips to his. Her other hand trailed down and cupped his hardness, causing him to bite her lip with pleasure of her light touch.

Panting he broke the kiss.

Looking into her eyes, he saw lust looking back at him.

Without warning he hoisted her, her legs on either sides of his waist. Gripping her waist for support, he carried her to the bedroom. Pushing her on the bed he stated to unbutton his shirt. Hermione watched with lust as his perfect skin was revealed to her bit by bit.

She couldn't let Draco do all the work.

She got up from the bed and took lazy steps to reach her blond man. She flattened her palms on his muscled chest, earning her a growl from him. Smug smile was evident on her face as she pulled him in for another kiss. The kiss was full of need and fuelled by want and desire. Draco felt himself getting impossibly harder.

Hermione moved her hands to twirl his nipples, pinch and pull them. Draco broke the kiss breathing heavily and saw as Hermione opened her eyes.

If she wanted to stop, he wouldn't force her.

'Hermione, last chance to turn back. I won't be able to control myself if we don't stop now.'

'Don't stop, Draco. I need you.'

Hungry eyes stared in hers as he undid his pants. He sucked in a breath as Hermione's soft hands started rubbing his hardness, which was now completely uncovered. He slapped her hands away and turned her forcefully so that her bare back now touched his bare chest. He undid the ribbon of her dress, making the dress pool around her legs, leaving her in matching black lace lingerie.

His cock twitched at the sight of her so willing to give herself to him.

'You're beautiful.' He whispered in her ears, making her shiver from the sensations.

He then turned her again and pushed her on the bed and leaned over her. He kissed her lips and then continued his ministrations moving southwards. He licked, bit and sucked at her neck making her skin to bruise and her to gasp and fist her hands in his hair. He kissed the juncture of her neck and finally reached her nipples which were already hard from want. He pinched her nipples through the lacy fabric and rolled them, doing just what she had done to him moments ago.

And it made her want him more.

He reached around her and unclasped her bra, tossing it somewhere in the room, while he not so subtly stared at her now exposed chest.

_She is perfect, he_ thought as he gently licked the peak of her breasts, urging a breathy moan from her luscious lips. He kissed each mound gingerly, giving each of her peaks attention time to time as he nipped, licked, pinched and sucked them, pushing Hermione further in ecstasy.

Suddenly, his mouth was pulled away from her nipples, her hands guiding him to her entrance. Smirking at her implications, he moved himself downwards, trailing butterfly kisses down her abdomen, only waiting to suckle at her belly button and causing her let out a needy whimper.

He continued his path downwards and grazed his fingers lightly at her slit, making her buck towards his hand, needing more contact. He fingered her lightly, making her need him more than ever; she was growing wetter by the second.

He pressed his thumb on her clit and began moving it in circles, while he slipped two fingers inside her. Applying a bit more pressure, he began thrusting his fingers with a steady rhythm. Bending down, he replaced his thumb with his tongue and began sucking on her clit, teasing it with his tongue.

Hermione was near the edge; Draco could sense it too, by the low whimpers escaping her mouth, her back arching and her hands fisting in his hair, pulling him even closer to her center. Draco continued pumping in her as he added another finger inside her.

She was moaning now, not even trying to suppress the sound escaping her sinful lips. He curled his fingers inside her and bit on her clit, making her come hard. Hermione was in heaven. Draco continued pumping his fingers in her as she hit her climax, each moan leaving her mouth sending shivers down his spine.

As she came down from her orgasmic bliss, she barely registered Draco moving up, so that he was eye level with her. She did register it afterwards though, as his fingers were withdrawn from her pussy. Draco brought them to his mouth and sucked them off her juices slowly, and offered another to her lips to suck on. Hermione parted her lips and took his finger inside her mouth, tasting herself as she swirled her tongue.

Draco's pupils dilated, fueled with more hunger and desire than before. The sinful things she was doing just by sucking on his finger made him wonder what she would do to his cock. Removing his fingers from her mouth, he looked at her.

She had never looked more beautiful.

Draco wished she could be with him every night like this, but he knew that her heart was something that despite being a Malfoy, he could never get. So, he had to enjoy this moment, the small fragment of time he had to share with her, in the hope that she might remember him, in future sometime, as her lover.

He hadn't realized that he had zoned out, until her hand stroked his cheek gently.

'Draco?' she questioned, concern evident from her expression.

'You are so beautiful.' He stated, watching as her cheeks darkened in the afterglow of her orgasm.

She pulled him down and captured his lips in her own, surprising him. He soon recovered and met her tongue with his as her gasp was silenced by his dominance.

He would never get another chance with her, so he might as well enjoy what he had now.

Looking in her eyes, he spread her legs apart and lined himself in cue with her tightness. With a look of affirmation from her, he thrust in her and watched as she threw her head back as he thrust hard in her. Her soft neck was revealed to him and he left many marks, just to show her that she was his tonight. Gripping her butt, he pulled her closer to him, making their bodies almost inseparable. He brought her slender legs over his waist as he nibbled at her neck.

It was too much for him; he was waiting for an orgasm since he had seen her at the ball. And now that it was so close, he didn't want it to be so quick. He moved his one hand to the base of her neck and pulled her for a passionate kiss. Halfway through the kiss, his other hand had snaked around her butt and near her centre, flicking her nub and driving her nearer to another orgasm.

Her mouth opened wider for him as his skin brushed hers and Draco moved his lips to suckle on the sensitive skin of her neck. He started thrusting faster in her core, making her buck her hips wildly with her hands gripping his shoulder blades. He pinched her nub and she was undone.

The knot in her stomach loosened and she came, her juice coating his shaft and her mouth open in a silent scream. Her orgasm pushed him off the edge and he came, spurting his seed in her. By this point, he was sure he loved her. He continued thrusting in her until every drop of his semen was inside her.

He opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them sometime during his orgasm. She was glowing, her cheeks flushed, head still thrown back and she was breathing heavy. Slowly, she opened her eyes and met his and gave him a smile.

Draco felt a weird tingling in his stomach as he felt a grin forming on his lips in response to her lovely smile. He removed his cock from her cunt, watching some juices trickle down their legs. He moved to her side and collapsed on the bed, suddenly feeling drained of energy.

Hermione picked his wand from the nightstand and cast a _Scourgify_ on them, ridding them of their sticky mess. How she had the mind or the energy to do that, he had no clue.

She snuggled closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his chest. He brought one arm around her.

Unable to stop himself, he asked, 'Will you be here in the morning?'

'Of course not, Malfoy. I was planning on leaving you heartbroken in the morning.' She replied with a small laugh.

Then she turned serious, 'I wouldn't leave, not unless you want me, too. But, judging by what you moaned earlier, I'd say you want me to stay.'

_Salazar, he was such an idiot._

He had confessed his love for her, without even realizing it.

Dreading the answer, he managed to ask her what she felt about it.

In reply, she had kissed him and said, 'I'll moan my answer tomorrow, sexy.'

* * *

><p><strong>Story end notes: How was it? My first Dramione smut! Reviews are welcome.<strong>


End file.
